


Shoes

by ReallyGoodUsername (JustLeaveMeAlone_please)



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLeaveMeAlone_please/pseuds/ReallyGoodUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Chase takes out the garbage... in heels (of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I totally messed up on the tenses in this fic!!  
> Sorry.

“I’ll be home around five. And babe,” Rory begins, turning around to face him. “Don’t forget to take out the trash,” 

Chase nodded his head until Rory seems satisfied enough with his response to leave. 

“See you at five,” He calls out. She smiles brightly and waves before closing the apartment door.

“Garbage, garbage, garbage…” He repeats this one word phrase until he is almost certain he won’t forget.

He then forgets to take out the garbage.

The time reads 4:55 when he finally does remember. 

“Crap, crap, crap.” He mutters, running around the living room in search of his shoes.

4:56

The times is running out and he still can’t find his shoes. 

His eyes settle on a pair of Roy’s heels that had been hastily discarded after their date the night before. 

His eyes run across the room before he grabs the shoes and shoves them on his feet.

Grabbing the trash, he runs out of the apartment. 

He doesn’t notice the pain until he is in the elevator.

It’s this horrible, searing pain that comes with every step taken. 

It makes him regret wearing his girlfriend's least favorite pair of shoes.

He is somehow able to get the trash into the bin and is already breathing a sigh of relief when all is suddenly lost. 

“Babe,” She yells “Chase, is that you?” He slowly turns around and awkwardly waves at her. 

“Hey,” He says, willingly himself not to look down. 

The “willingly” doesn't work.

“Are those my shoes?” Rory asks, stifling a giggle with the palm of her hand. 

“Uh… no.” 

Rory grins widely. “Well, if they are, they look much better on you then they ever did on me. Feel free to wear them whenever.”

Chase nods his head and flashes Rory a tight lipped smile. 

She shakes her head once more and leads him up to their apartment. 

The “great shoe catastrophe” is never mentioned again (except for any and all dinners including family and or/ friends).


End file.
